


...Не стыдно тебе, Донна Ноубл?!..

by Jack_H



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Fantastic, Fluff, PWP, Romance, Sex Change, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:41:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25084813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack_H/pseuds/Jack_H
Summary: — Ты ведь этого хотела, Донна Ноубл? — спросила ТАРДИС, подойдя вплотную.
Relationships: Donna Noble/The Doctor's TARDIS





	...Не стыдно тебе, Донна Ноубл?!..

**Author's Note:**

> Работа была написана в 2017 году на конкурс в группу "Галлифрейская Машина".

...Медленно, без звука поднимавшийся и опускавшийся туда-обратно цилиндр в центральной колонне, подсвечиваемой слабым зеленым светом, подтверждал то, что ТАРДИС пока стоит на месте. Поддерживаемая коралловыми опорами коричневатая сфера мигала подсолнечно-желтыми лампами, которые выпирали из стен ровными рядами.

Донну Ноубл всегда завораживало это мигание. В то время, пока Доктор, ее Доктор, высоченный шотландец с вечной челкой и торчашими ребрами, об которые порезаться можно, выходил раз в несколько путешествий за ртутью для его старушки ТАРДИС, она садилась в кресло таймлорда, закидывала ноги на приборную панель, и, теребя пальцем прядь своих волос, наблюдала за огнями.

Движение ламп всегда было хаотичным. Никогда нельзя было предугадать, какой из светильников следующим вспыхнет не особо ярким светом. И Донне это нравилось. Переключение ламп было схоже с мысленным процессом Доктора. И как только девушка задумалась об этом иногда самовлюбленном, но чертовски сексуальном парне, у нее стало немного влажно в ее трусиках.

Но с мыслей о Докторе ее голова переключилась на мысли об его спутницах.Сара Джейн, Марта Джонс, Роуз Тайлер...

Последняя особа нравилась Донне больше всего. Хорошенький упругий зад, среднего размера грудь, которая без одежды наверняка выглядит еще лучше.

Ноубл и не заметила, как ладонь ее самой оказалась в ее же трусиках. Но пока таймлорда не было в этом помещении, она могла творить все, что душе угодно. Поэтому девушка продолжила гладить себя там пальцами, давая своему немного извращенному мозгу полную свободу.

— Так тебе иногда больше девушки по душе? — раздался неожиданно голос с винтовой лестницы. Тихий стук подошв кед о металлические ступени — и взору Донны, которая судорожно застегнула джинсы, предстала девушка.

Это была невысокого роста девчушка. Чуть ниже самой Донны. У нее были длинные рыжие волосы, которые в данный момент были распущенны и огненной волной спадали на плечи. Черная майка с большой надписью "STAR WARS", синие обтягивающие джинсы, кеды "Converse" с белой подошвой. 

— Ты кто такая, черт возьми?! — возмущенно ответила спутница Доктора, вскочив с кресла.

— Я? — джинджер рассмеялась, запрокинув голову. — Я та, где ты сейчас находишься.

Мисс Ноубл непонимающе приподняла бровь, наклоняя голову.

— Я ТАРДИС, — ответила на молчаливый вопрос девушка-STAR WARS, ступив подошвами кед на сетчатый пол консольной комнаты.

— Ты... ТАРДИС? — не поверила ее словам Донна.

— Ага, — кивнула ТАРДИС, ногой пнув как всегда разбросанные по полу запчасти, расчищая себе путь к спутнице. — Это просто оболочка. Осязаемая, конечно, но это не человеческое тело.

— Зачем ты здесь? И почему сейчас? — Донна сделала шаг назад, будучи в небольшом шоке.

— Ну, знаешь... Я так уже делала несколько раз. С предыдущими спутниками и спутницами моего Доктора, — немного ухмыльнулась девушка-машина времени, наматывая на палец завитую прядь своих рыжих волос. — Я могу становиться кем угодно. И делать что угодно.

Она прошептала это с пошлой ухмылкой, делая шаг к Донне. Мгновение - и перед нынешней спутницей Доктора стоит она. Блондинка. С волосами до плеч, аккуратно подстриженными. На теле обтягивающие упругий зад светлые джинсы. Майка. Расстегнутая толстовка. И та же самая пошлая ухмылка.

— Ты ведь этого хотела, Донна Ноубл? — спросила ТАРДИС, подойдя вплотную и нахер нарушая ее личное пространство, к тому же обхватив ладошкой ее лицо, пальцем поглаживая скулу. — Да?

Девушка не успела ответить на поставленный вопрос, потому что ее тут же заткнули нежным поцелуем. Тепло губ "ходячей" ТАРДИС, близость горячего тела, и ее возможность изменять личность свели Донну с ума. И она, не особо вникая в то, что творит, обхватила свою нынешнюю любовницу за талию, прижавшись к ней. Роза-ТАРДИС ловко провела своим язычком по губам спутницы, заставляя ее раскрыться навстречу языку и позволяя ей ощутить свой вкус. Пусть даже это не было человеком. Даже полноценным живым существом она сейчас не являлась. Но она была чертовски приятная на вкус, что отметила в голове Донна.

Ловко проникнув язычком в ее рот, ТАРДИС сплелась языками с землянкой, бесстыже положив свою ладонь на ее зад в черных офисных брюках. Она нравилась ей, эта Донна Ноубл. И поэтому машина времени решила взять сейчас все на себя. Резко оттолкнув спутницу от себя, ТАРДИС быстро скинула толстовку со своей осязаемой оболочки. Следом на сетчатый металлический пол упала и майка, обнажая девушке "свое" тело. Подтянутый спортивный животик, не особо обремененный диетами, розовый лиф с небольшими кружевами, не особо выпирающие ключицы, которые выглядели так даже чуть более сексуально. Донна, ухмыльнувшись, скинула на стоящее рядом кресло свой черный пиджак, начав медленно расстегивать пуговицы рубашки.

— Дай сделать это мне, — попросила Роза-ТАРДИС, подойдя к землянке и убрав с рубашки ее руки. Ловкие пальчики материальной оболочки быстро освободили девушку от ненужной сейчас рубашки. Как только она оказалась на полу, ТАРДИС ухмыльнулась, любуясь представшим ей зрелищем. — Ты мне нравишься, — оценила она, снимая с Донны ее бюстгальтер, который резким броском улетел куда-то за панель. Туда почти сразу же отправился и лиф Розотардис, обнажив ее грудь.

Донне почти даже не дали времени насладиться внешностью Роуз Тайлер. Потому что ее тут же отвлекли страстным поцелуем. Ладони материальной ТАРДИС обратно расстегнули ее брюки, пальчиками забираясь в ее нижнее белье. Неожиданное нажатие пальцами на ее клитор заставили девушку запрокинуть голову, издавая громкий стон. У Донны довольно давно не было сексуальной близости, а самоублажение уже не приносило тех же ощущений.

А прямо сейчас ее ласкала ожившая, вернее сказать, оматерилизовавшаяся ТАРДИС. И это было божественно прекрасно.

Не выдержав, девушка обхватила Розу-ТАРДИС ладонью за ее упругий зад, довольно сильно его сжимая. Потому что прямо сейчас ее ловкие пальчики пробрались в лоно Донны Ноубл, продвигаясь в лоснящейся от естественной смазки киске. Громко, несдержанно стоная от двигающихся туда-обратно пальцев, девушка прикрыла глаза, наслаждаясь происходящим сейчас.

Пара шагов назад — и спутница Доктора упала задницей в кресло, не открывая глаз. ТАРДИС, легко ухмыльнувшись, снова ее поцеловала, легко прикусывая и чуть оттягивая на себя нижнюю губу Донны. Та лишь стонала сквозь поцелуй, неосознанно толкаясь бедрами на входящие в нее уже три пальца.

Действия материальной машины времени сводило Донну с ума. Она в прямом смысле была парализована. Ей не оставалось ничего делать, кроме как полулежать в кресле и наслаждаться действом, чуть прикрывая глаза от накатывающей волнами блаженной неги. А девушка-ТАРДИС, довольная состоянием этой милой землянки, с наглой ухмылкой провела свободной ладонью сначала по бедру, поднимаясь выше. Ее тонкие пальцы нежно поглаживали живот докторовской спутницы, обводя ноготочками круги вокруг пупка. Поднимаясь все выше, ее пальцы наконец добрались до груди, пройдясь во впадинке. И, легко прикусив свою нижнюю губу, ТАРДИС нежно обхватила грудь, двумя пальцами специально задевая напрягшийся сосок, второй ладонью продолжая двигаться во влажной киске Ноубл, чуть раздвигая их внутри. И Донна, запрокинув голову, громко простонала от тех божественных ощущений, которыми прямо сейчас было пронизано ее тело. Через некоторое время, самостоятельно насадившись полностью на находящиеся внутри ее уже три пальца, Донна Ноубл, громко стоная, кончила, сильно сжавшись изнутри и зажмурив от наслаждения глаза.

***

— Не стыдно тебе, Донна Ноубл?! — раздался громкий голос. 

Девушка в панике вскочила с кресла, оглядываясь по сторонам. Все было относительно нормально. Доктор, ее тощий и высоченный Доктор, быстро передвигаясь вокруг консоли, щелкал тумблерами и скрипел давно не смазываемыми рычагами.

— Ты заснула в моем кресле! — продолжил таймлорд, кинув на нее взгляд из-под чуть приподнятых бровей.

С облегчением вздохнув, Донна чуть улыбнулась ему, немного стыдливо прикрывая брюки пиджаком - ее трусики были мокрыми насквозь, и влага уже начала впитываться в ткань штанов.

Все произошедшее было просто сном. Или же нет?.. Мы никогда не сможем сказать наверняка.


End file.
